Najika Mysterious Power
by BlackStarAlice
Summary: When Najika was little, she wanted to die so she can go to heaven to see her parents. So she try to drown herself but a boy saved her. Ever since that day Najika wanted to find him, so she decide to go to school in Tokyo. Will, she find him?


As Najika went to school in Tokyo, to fulfill her dream to become a pastry chef likes her parent, her sensei gave her a picture of her parents before she left.

She remembers when she was little her parent died leaving her alone. She wanted to drown herself so she could see her parents in heaven, but a boy saved her from drowning.

Najika: Why did you save me from drowning, when I could have gone to heaven where my parents are?

She cried, and the boy gave her flan to stop her from crying. She ate one bite and smile.

Najika: It's delicious.

Boy: The reason that your parent didn't take you with you is because they wanted you to keep smiling.

At that moment, he made a rainbow in her darkness of life.

[The boy was about to leave but before he could]

Najika: Isn't this your snack?

Boy: Yeah, but you can have it.

Najika: I'll make you the best delicious dessert in the world!

Her sensei and students then understood why she wanted to go to Seika Academy, they were cheering for her to find the flan prince but at the same time they were sad. Najika and sensei hugged.

Sensei: You can come back any time because this is your home after all.

She went to Tokyo to go Seika Academy, but before she went there she went to buy some dessert. A few minutes later, she went in the academy and a man with glasses dude came to her and told her "This is your room." She was very excited because this is her first time for a room of her own. The man told her "That your class's starts tomorrow so don't leave, unless you have the director permission.

When that glasses dude left, she went out for a little while. She climbs on the tree and swing on the branches, but a little bark fell on a guy that was walking pass by. That guy look up and she said "No, don't look." She fell and that guy that looks up caught her.

Sensei was passing by and was looking for Daichi, so she left because she doesn't want to be caught.

He ran and hide around the stairs, then Najika said behind him smiling "So, your name is Daichi, are you ditching?"

Daichi: Why are you following me monkey?

Najika: I'm not a monkey, I'm Najika, and I came to Tokyo today.

He wonder a new student, and said "Shouldn't you be returning to the dorms?"

Najika: As you can see, um where the dorm entrance?"

He shows her the way and, she said "Isn't this the school?"

Daichi: It's faster this way."

Najika: I can smell flan."

A girl with a ribbon and has short hair: Oh there you are, you ditch cooking class again. We were making flan today, but no one want to eat mines.

Daichi: Well no thanks, I don't like sweet and I won't eat someone's failure.

[She cried, his brother came]

Sora: You are so mean to this person; I think you should eat it.

He takes the flan and gave it to him. Daichi and his brother talked but Daichi got angry and the girl failure fell on the floor, but the plate was not broken.

[Najika was angry]

Najika: Didn't you learn not to waste food, I will remake it so you would have to eat it! D:

Daichi brother went to get ready at the cooking room. Most of the people in the kitchen table were happy and saying "~Sora~"

The girl with the ribbon: Oh, no one will eat my cooking since I'm very clumsy.

Najika cheered her up and start to teach her how to make it. She also pray it to come out good, the ribbon girl open to see if it failed but it actually came out good. Daichi grabbed the flan and ate it, it taste good.

Girl with the ribbon: Thank you so much but who are you? I haven't seen you here before.

She smiled and said "I'm Najika. I'm joining the first year A class. It's nice to meet you."

Everyone in the cooking class was surprised and said "Class A, that a very special class!"

Sora then said "So you are the one with the recommendation from the director." He welcomed her to Seika Academy with a kiss on her cheek.

The next day, Najika introduce herself to her class. Some of the girl in her class said "She is the one that Sora kissed? I'm so jealous. What her connection between her and Sora?" She became quite famous on her first day. The teacher told her that she can sit next to Daichi.

Daichi: What?

Najika: You were in my class. Hello.

Daichi: Monkey, your zipper down.

She was like don't say it so loud, I feel like smacking you. Some one wonder what her special talent since, she is in the special class. Everyone in the special class had a special talent. Everyone shared their and Akane was famous and intrude herself to her.

Najika: Akane, your face is small and you're fair-skinny. You are like a model!

One person said "What are you talking about? She is a model."

Then everybody said "What about you? You did win something or you have a talent right?"

Najika: I won in the eating contest.

Some people were shock.

[Daichi laugh]

Daichi: You are a big eater. That's great.

Najika: What are you good at then?

Daichi: Who knows?

Akane: He is good at basket ball.

Daichi: I quit basket ball, so don't talked about that again. Beside shouldn't you be a special student are climbing tree? :] You are a monkey after all.

Najika: I'm NOT a monkey! D:

Some of the student then said "What wrong with her? I thought she would be all that with the recommendation from the director, but she just a pig. Our class is suppose to be for gifted people."

At lunch, she thought that she went to a weird school because the school lunch is a high price. Akane then found her in the alone and might want her to join them. Akane seem very nice to her and even talked to her about her lunch so, she won't feel left out.

While Akane was asking Najika for the water next to her, she put your lunch on the corner of her arm and table so if she turn around it would spill on her skirt. The plan works

Akane: "No."

Najika knew she was not a trusted person, so she goes along with the act. She acted like if she feel sorry for her spilled her own food on her skirt. While she was helping her clean her food, her friend pushed her away.

Water spilled on Najika when she fell.

Sora: What happen?

[Akane fake cry]

Akane: Oh, it was my fault.

Her friends: She has no special talents and she still in Class A, I bet she cheated to get in.

Akane smirks at her.

She holds the spoon very hard thinking what stupid girl cried over when their skirt is spilled with their own food.

Daichi: You girl, should go home to your mommy and so she can teach you manners.

Then she sticks out her tongue at them.

He threw some food at her.

Daichi: If you didn't do it on purpose then you can remake it right?

Akane: There is no way she can make it, my uncle is a chief in Cantina a three star restaurant.

Najika: Cantina! I have been there before. [few second later] Sorry, I am going to use the kitchen.

Najika made the meal.

Akane taste it, and then her friend tried it.

Her friends: It tastes just like Akane.

Everyone in the kitchen room also tried it. Then Akane turned mad.

The next day at lunch, Najika made chestnut pie for Daichi, which everyone think she is after for Daichi because she is trying to win him with food.

Everyone said "The new student was a big faker."

Najika thought that the student was jealous of her, I will proud you guy I am NOT a FAKER! She walks and asks the kitchen chef if she can help them with some food too.

The chief kick her out, and she was sad.

[Akane came]

Akane: Wow, it look good.

Najika thought oh it's her again.

Akane: I just saw that just now.

Najika: Yeah, I just got rejected.

Akane: You know that there's another lunch room called Fujita Diner. ok, so let me draw you a map.

Najika: Thanks, you are so nice.

Even though she knew she was actually a mean person, so she had to go along with the act, if she doesn't something bad will happen to her.

Akane: Friends should always help each other.

She answered back "Thanks."

In her mind she was thinking, yeah friends should always help each other even though you just met me.

When she left Akane said "Idiot! :P"

[Najika travel along the map and saw Fujita Diner. She thought this is Fujita Dinner, it worn out. She went in.]

Najika: Hello.

Najika mind: Even the inside is worn out.

There was a man waking up and then said "Who's there...a customer? She then thought maybe I can't work here but there any other lunch room.

Najika: Please let me help.

Man: No, you can't without the director approval.

Najika: I'll get that later, I'll do anything.

Man: Ok, Let see what you can do.

Najika: Really :]

Man: First, you have to wash dishes. D:

Najika: How do you get so many dishes piled up?

Man: I wonder.

Najika thinking: He is just using me. T.T

Man: Hurry up, a customer is coming.

Najika: Huh? You get students here too?

Man: Yeah, everyday at six.

Sora came and the man told Najika to give him coffee. She said "What? Only coffee" He said "It's fine, he doesn't order any food."

She then walked up to him and said "Here you go."

Sora: Why are you here?

Najika: I'm going to help out here.

Sora: Helping ...

Najika: I don't have any other skill other then cooking, and I'm not fitting in with my class. So I wanted to be useful to school.

Sora: I see.

Najika: Sora, did you want something, I'll make you anything.

Sora: No thank you. I have this.

Najika: Do you take it every day?

Sora: Yeah, I don't have time eating after this.

Najika: But, you are here.

Sora: I used to come here out of habit, and there used to be a lot of student. The jelly dessert was great, also my brother and I used to come when we are kids. That would never happen now because the chef has changed and there nothing I want to eat. Beside eating is a hassle. But you said that you don't belong in the special class, but you can cook so well.

Sora left, and the man told her to wake up so she can make a delivery.

Najika: Delivery! You can do that too?

She went to deliver it to Daichi room 305. She knocks on the door, but she notice it was open. She opens the door and saw him changing his shirt.

Najika: o/o

[He closed the door fast.]

Daichi: What are you doing here? D:

Najika: I started helping out at Fujita Diner.

[Najika went in the room.]

Najika: Here you go. How you're cold?

Daichi: Good. I sweated a little and got better.

Najika: Aren't you lonely~ when you are sick? Why don't you have Sora come to company you?

Daichi: Yeah right! I'll rather die than having him over! D:

Najika: You guy are brothers.

Daichi: It doesn't matter. He's a traitor. You wouldn't understand.

Najika mind: I know what happened dude. I happen to be born with the ability to read people mind.

Najika: Come to Fujita Diner tomorrow at six! Ok? Promise.

Najika was working hard after she left Daichi room.

Sora and Daichi: Why

Daichi: Why are you here?

Sora: Why are you?

[Daichi turn back]

Sora: You're running away because I'm here? You are such a kid.

Daichi: What?

[Najika came]

Najika: You both came. I was waiting for you guy!

[Najika push them in]

They were shock that it was clean and the way it look.

Sora: Is this the same diner?

Najika: I rearranged this place to look like my home.

[Najika gave them a bag]

They wonder what it is.

Najika: You can take it the ribbon off. ^_^

[They took the ribbon off the bag]

Najika: It's rainbow jelly. It has a lot of fruit, so there are a lot of vitamins in it. You can eat it when you are sick or when you don't have time. ;]

[They both ate one bite]

Sora and Daichi: It's good.

Daichi: 0/0

[Sora smile]

Sora: I thought you didn't like sweet~ thing.

Daichi: You too.

Sora: When you were young you always take my dessert.

Daichi: -/- Why are you bringing it up?

[They finished eating the rainbow jelly.]

The next day she remembers that when winter comes that was her first Christmas alone with my parents.

Akane was in a dress for the fashion show.

Najika: Wow, you are so cute!

Najika mind: Are you showing it off?

The main event is Akane fashion show. There are aspiring stylists and makeup artists working hard. But Najika's job was doing all the grunt work. Since the theme of the fashion is winter princess they needed a prince and decide on Daichi. Akane and Daichi were dress up as prince and princess.

[Sora came]

Sora: Hey, Daichi you look good.

Najika: Oh, it you.

Daichi: O/O [points to his brother] [To Akane] You should ask him to do these kind of things! That show off!

Akane: Sora is busy so he had to close out for the presentation.

Two girls from the class A: [To Sora] You are going to do the piano performance this year too? It is so dreamy. I look forward to it every year.

Sora: I hope you come to hear it.

Two girl from the class A: Of course!

Some students from the class A: Hey Najika, what are you planning to do? Eat all the Christmas cake? Or a chicken bone? Please doesn't our class will look bad?

[Najika was sad]

Najika mind: You don't have to say that meanie, who do you think you are Buddha or something. You don't have the right to tell me what to do!

Akane: Najika

Najika: Akane.

Najika mind: What is she planning to do?

Akane: If you are not planning to do anything, want to be in my show?

Najika: In the fashion show?

Akane: I want to present a Christmas cake at the end. But I have no one to carry it to the stage, I'll also lend you a dress too. Please

[Najika try the dress]

Najika: This dress is more expensive than a streak! Are you sure I can wear it?

Akane: I think everyone in class will like it too.

Najika mind: Yeah right.

Akane: And can I ask you to make a cake too? A really fancy one.

Najika: No problem.

Najika mind: I have a problem. This dress looks very ugly, what should I do? Maybe I should just wear my own made one.

That night she made a very fancy cake and a dress that goes along with it too.

[Daichi came]

Daichi: Hey, Najika how are you suppose to eat the cake?

Najika: This cake is for the show, that Akane told me to make in exchange she lend me her dress for the fashion show, but I really don't want to wear her because I know I'll lose anyway that cause I'm a ~monkey.

Daichi mind: I was going to said that you are not fit these kind of things.

[She left to get the ribbon]

Akane's friend: What up with that? Hey Akane. Didn't you already have Cantina make a cake for the show?

Akane: Yeah, I did but, she said that she can make cake much better then Cantina.

Her friends: What? Who does she think she is?

Akane: But, Najika is good at cooking.

Her friend: You are too nice, Akane.

Her friends: I bet she is trying to steal the spotlight. I can't believe it!

Akane: And she wanted something in return so, ... she took that dress from me.

[Daichi walking toward them]

Daichi: [To Akane] Here is your dress, Najika told me to give it to you.

Akane: Why? Didn't she take it so she can win in the show?

Daichi: Well, she told me that you told her to make a cake for the show in exchange you will lend her this dress for the fashion show, but she can't come because she had other thing to do.

Her friends: You are just defending her. D:

Daichi: You don't have to believe what I said but all I know that these words are from Najika words.

[Daichi leaves]

Akane mind: Damn it.

Her friends: [To Akane] Is this true?

Akane: You don't believe me?

Her friends: I do.

[Her cake were on the floor]

[Najika pick up her class and ran to the room]

Najika: What happen to my cake?

Her friends: Don't kid yourself. You think you are a part of this class by making a cake?

This dress doesn't look good on you either!

[One of her friends ripped her dress, and dropped her cake]

Najika mind: what in the world am I going to do now?

Suddenly Najika butler name Akira came. He dressed her in a pretty outfit very fast that no one can see.

Akira: Are you okay?

Najika: Yeah.

Akira: Who did this to you?

Najika: It's okay.

Najika mind: Next time I will kill them myself.

Akira: Do you want me to take you to your room?

Najika: Okay, if you will excuse me everybody.

[Akira carries her to her room]

Her friends: Who was that guy? He was so hot, but why is he treating her like he is her slave.

Rumors then started spreading around about the boy.


End file.
